Coming Around
by Prongsmate
Summary: It’s Lily and James’ seventh year and Lily witnesses a much nicer side of James Potter, while he has no idea that he is being watched and secretly judged. Oneshot


**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I highly doubt that I'm gonna get much reviews, but hey, it's there so people can read it when they have nothing else to do (like I usually do when I don't sleep or when there's nothing good on TV), so here goes nothing…Let me now what you guys think, 'cause it's my first attempt at fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing of this whole incredible world…my hat to JKR!

**Summary:** It's Lily and James' seventh year and Lily witnesses a much nicer side of James Potter, while he has no idea that he is being watched and secretly judged.

**Pairing:** James/Lily

**Rating: **G

**Length:** one-shot

* * *

_I never thought that seeing this would affect me whatsoever…_

_- Lily_

* * *

**Coming 'round **

She was standing over the right corner of the common room with her friends, studying and playing with one of her locks. Her dark red hair was pulled in a ponytail, because she hadn't had time to waste on her hair this morning and her eyes were sparkling. She was biting her bottom lip as she did every time she didn't understand something she was reading. She was curled up in an armchair and her legs were starting to get numb, mainly because she hadn't moved for two hours or so. Once or twice, she lifted her gaze from her homework, which was due in two days and glanced in his direction. Hoping no one had noticed, she returned to her work and acted as if nothing had happened. She hadn't told anyone, but watching him was one of her favorite activities.

He was sitting alone, which was quite unusual. He was never seen without his three best friends and tonight was a first. His jet-black hair was sticking out everywhere making her want to run her hands through it. He was writing on a piece of parchment what looked like his Charms essay and by the look on his face, it seemed like he was having a lot of trouble with it. He threw his quill on the floor and lied on the couch he had been sitting on, face looking up at the ceiling. After a few moments, he felt a short tap on his shoulder. He sat up straight and saw a little girl facing him.

'James?' she asked. 'Do you have a sec?'

'Sure thing Sophia,' the seventh year replied. "What is it?'

'Er – well, you see, I'm having a bit of trouble with this spell you see…Would you mind helping me out? It won't take long, I promise…It's just doesn't seem to work with me." Her face fell, waiting for James' answer.

'Of course I'll help a pretty little girl like you!' James answered cheerfully. 'Now, what is it that you need help with? Is it a…Switching Spell?' asked James, remembering what kind of spells they were doing back in first year at this time of the year. 'Is that what's causing you problems?'

'Actually, yes." replied Sophia, the little first year. 'I can't get the spell right, while everyone else can and this boy is always making fun of me and –' tears had started to form in her eyes and were threatening to fall.

'Shhh…it's okay…' said James reassuringly. 'You know, I had a problem with Charms during my first year too, but I got through with it. All it takes is a bit of practice and I'm sure you'll do great. Now, come here. I'll help you!'

The little girl took a step forward and sat down next to the seventh year Head Boy on the couch.

From the moment Sophia had started to talk, Lily has stopped what she had been doing to look at James' reaction. She admired him in a way, always helping little first years and second years, earning their respect and their trust, doing all his Head Boy duties, helping Remus on the full moon (because she knew about it) and doing fewer pranks on students, except on _Snivellus_ from time to time, all without being cocky about it. He truly had changed over the summer, having matured a lot and being more responsible. He had become even more popular, if that were possible and even more handsome.

'_It's not because I supposedly hate the guy that I can't tell that he's good-looking!' Lily thought._

He has eyes to die for, messy I-just-got-off-my-broom hair that made him look sexy, broad shoulders, muscular arms and strong hands. Quidditch really did him wonders! He also had round glasses and Lily could see that he hadn't shaved this morning for he had a small beard that was starting to grow. He was no longer a prat, but she couldn't admit it to anyone, even to herself.

She watched as he performed the Switching Spell for Sophia for the fifth time in a couple of minutes, while the little girl was watching his hand movement attentively. He corrected her hand position and asked her to try doing the spell again. It still wasn't working.

'I can't do it.' Sophia began to cry.

'Hey…don't cry. It's okay.' Said James wiping the tears from her eyes. 'It took me a lot of time to master that spell too. Why don't we call it a night and you can come again tomorrow, after you get some sleep? We'll try 'till you get it right, okay?' he kissed her forehead. 'I promise!'

'O – Okay t – then…Thanks James. See you tomorrow!' replied Sophia and she disappeared in the girls dormitories.

James smiled to himself and lied on the couch. He fell asleep and spent the rest of the night there, unaware that he had company and that this _company_ was thinking about what she'd just witnessed. One thing he didn't know was that from now on, not only did Lily change her mind about him, but she also acted differently around him, for Lily had finally come around!

The end!


End file.
